


flutter

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluffy, Kinda, Kisses, Kokichi is a fairy, M/M, Shuichi is a hooman, Wings!, more kissing, soft, there is: a lot of kissing, uh it's m for being v suggestive, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soft Shuichi and Kokichi kissing, but like, Kokichi is a fairy.I don't know either.





	flutter

**Author's Note:**

> If they're a bit OOC I'm sorry. This is mainly to satiate myself kek

Kokichi leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Shuichi’s. The navy haired boy’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before closing his eyes and responding back in kind, his thoughts racing. They hadn’t been dating long, a few weeks at most, so the kisses were still a new sensation. Nevertheless he enjoyed them, especially since they were given to him by someone he so dearly cared for. He rested his hands softly on Kokichi’s waist, and allowed himself to be slowly pressed down into the cushions of the couch. 

Kokichi pulled back first and took at Shuichi’s face below him, as the taller of the two opened his golden eyes at Kokichi’s sudden departure. A grin overtook Kokichi’s face, his pointier-than-average teeth peeking through. He giggled lightly as his wings fluttered excitedly.

“Shuu-chan, you’re absolutely adorable!” Kokichi commented as he plopped down onto Shuichi’s chest. His head resting just below the golden-eyed boy’s collarbone. His wings began to droop until they were neatly tucked against the smaller boy’s back. 

A blush spread across Shuichi’s cheeks at Kokichi’s compliment. He wasn’t quite used to the amount of adoration the smaller boy constantly gave him.  _ Ah, he’s so good to me. _

“You can start the movie now, Shuu-chan! I’m comfy.” Kokichi snuggled closer to Shuichi. 

Shuichi gave a small cough to clear his throat, and prayed to whatever higher power that the fairy couldn’t hear his heart beating erratically in his chest. “Ah, that may be a bit hard, Kokichi-kun... you’ve got me a bit... trapped.”

It was true. With Kokichi weighing on his chest (and Shuichi did not want to shift him at all, because he was just so precious curled up on him like this), the remote was out of reach. Shuichi could feel the vibrations of Kokichi quietly laughing against his chest. “Oh, well. It looks like movie night is cancelled.”

Shuichi sighed and moved his to gently pet Kokichi’s head. The fairy had tied it up into a short ponytail. Carefully, Shuichi removed the elastic and let his boyfriend’s shoulder-length purple hair tumble out. Methodically, he began to comb his hands through it. “You know we never miss movie night...”

“Eh? Shuu-chan likes movies more than me?” Kokichi mumbled into the other boy’s chest. Shuichi could feel the slight dampness from the fairy’s fake tears through his thin t-shirt. He closed his eyes and gave a small huff. 

“You know that’s not true. If you don’t want to watch a movie, what would you rather we do instead?” His hands still soothingly detangling the fairy’s hair every time he ran into a kink or knot. Kokichi hated brushing his hair claiming ‘fairies do not need to brush their hair like puny mortals,’ often leading to it sticking out all over the place. Shuichi knew better than that. Kokichi just liked having hands running through his hair. 

Kokichi looked up off of Shuichi’s chest with a devilish smirk adorning his face. Shuichi’s hand fell to his side. “I could think of a few things.”

Once again, Shuichi’s heartbeat sped up and his cheeks were covered in a light dusting of pink. They hadn’t gotten very far before. Only kissing and some exploring of each other’s bodies. What did Kokichi mean? Sex? What if he left him after -

As if picking up on Shuichi’s distress the fairy’s large eyes softened and he brought a gentle hand up to touch the other boy’s cheek. “Woah. Shuu-chan, no need to think too hard. I didn’t mean to imply we had to do anything. We can go at your pace. I would never want to force you to do anything you didn’t want.” Every once in a while Kokichi got like this - completely serious with no tinge of humor dotting his voice. 

Shuichi could hear the care and concern lacing his boyfriend’s voice.  _ No. I’m fine with it. I trust him... he’s been nothing but amazing to me. Kokichi... he would never hurt me.  _

“We can just cuddle and turn on -” 

Kokichi was abruptly cut off as Shuichi captured the fairy’s lips in a kiss. It was Kokichi’s turn to be surprised, but nevertheless he leaned back into the kiss, allowing Shuichi’s head to rest atop one of the couch pillows. Feeling a bit more experimental, Shuichi parted his lips slightly, allowing Kokichi more access. The fairy took the invitation and slid his tongue across Shuichi’s bottom lip, feeling pleased with himself as a shudder rolled through Shuichi. He gave a soft nibble onto the golden-eyed boy’s lips before pulling back, sitting up to straddle Shuichi and looking at his handiwork. Shuichi’s lips were swollen and red. Kokichi’s wings perked up almost instantly.

“Ah...” Shuichi squirmed a bit under Kokichi’s gaze. “Ah... I’m fine with anything as long as it’s you, Kokichi-kun.” The boy’s golden eyes bashfully avoided the fairy’s.

A wave if excitement crashed through Kokichi, however, the fairy was not satisfied with that answer. Shuichi had seemed reserved just moments ago. There was no way he had such a drastic change of heart in such a short amount of time, even if he had suddenly gotten bolder. He crossed his arms over his chest and squinted at Shuichi.

“Shuu-chan is so sweet to me! But Shuu-chan needs to remember that he is also apart of this relationship and that his comfort matters too.”

Shuichi was a bit scared at how Kokichi could say such things sounding menacing, cute, and attentive all at once. 

“I -”

Kokichi was on the verge of outright glaring at his boyfriend. “It’s ok to say no, Shuichi. Besides, before we go any further than kissing and touching we need to have a conversation about we what we like and dislike and what we’re comfortable and uncomfortable with.”

“A - alright.” The navy haired boy seemed to want to shrink under Kokichi.

Kokichi almost cooed at how adorable his boyfriend was. He leaned down close to Shuichi’s ear and whispered, “Although, it’s ok to keep kissing for now, if that’s ok with you Shuu-chan.”

Shuichi nodded.

Kokichi placed a kiss on Shuichi’s ear lobe, before moving to his cheek, and then next to under his eye, and then the tip of his nose, before reuniting with his lips. He loved how pliant and responsive Shuichi was to everything his lips did. He could feel the taller boy’s hands shifting on his back, lightly clenching and unclenching the fabric every time his lips left their fiery mark. Slowly, Shuichi’s hands inched across Kokichi’s back, until one of them brushed against the purple-haired fairy’s nearly translucent wings and a Kokichi released a moan that was muffled only by their conjoined lips. Shuichi immediately jerked his hand away and let it momentarily fall to his side, until Kokichi grabbed the boy’s thin wrist and brought it back to his wings. Tentatively, Shuichi stroked them. 

The felt like no fabric Shuichi had ever felt before. They were soft, and almost airy, feeling as if they didn’t exist. A shudder rippled through Kokichi again. Encouraged by his reactions, Shuichi brought his other hand to comb through the fairy’s hair. 

Kokichi deepened the kiss, overwhelmed by all the sensations currently coursing through his body. Someone was touching his wings. His  _ beloved  _ (was it too early to call him that? Should Shuichi know that they were mates -) was touching his wings. Such an intimate moment to share just between the two of them, and the pleasure it was causing him made him feel as though his whole body was on fire.

After what seemed like eternity Shuichi’s hands began to slow and fall away, perhaps tired from the constant movement, and eventually the taller boy pulled away, lips shiny with spit and even more plump and enticing than before. Kokichi felt as though he was crashing down from a high, his head coming to rest upon his boyfriend’s chest again. His wings were still twitching slightly.

A few seconds in silence passed before Shuichi spoke, “Ah - Kokichi-kun...” The golden-eyed boy licked his lips and fumbled around for some words to say. “Y - You’re still trapping me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished NDRV3 about a week ago and have been distraught ever since. This is me coping.
> 
> I'm also thinking about turning fairy boy Kokichi and his hooman Shuichi into a full blown AU if anyone is interested.
> 
> Anywho! Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. :)


End file.
